


Overtagged Seagull Completing A Tax Return (Or Possibly About To Eat The Tax Return)

by KtrenalWinterheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/fanfiction, Art, Avian OC - Freeform, Avians, Beach Setting, Beaches, Best artwork ever, Birds, Casual, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Herring gull, Herring gull character, I apologise for everything, I drew this on a tablet from China, I was too lazy to shade, I'll tag this some more later, Inspired by Art, Inspired by inspiration, Inspired by seagulls, Inspired by tax, Inuit Avian Character, Inuit seagull, Inuit seagull character, Larus argentatus smithsonianus, Larus smithsonianus, Lawful!Chaotic!Seagull, Major Original Character(s), Male Inuit seagull, Male herring gull character, Modern Era, No Angst, No Conflict, No Smut, No words, OC character - Freeform, Ocean, Original Avian character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Inuit Avian Character, Original Inuit Character, Original Inuit Male Character, Original Inuit herring gull, Original Inuit seagull, Original Inuit seagull character, Original Male Character - Freeform, Original Male Inuit Character, Original avian male character - Freeform, Original herring gull character, Original male Inuit seagull, Original male Inuit seagull character, Original male herring gull character, POV Original Character, Parchment, Running Joke, Sea, Tax Fraud, Tax Returns, Tax evasion, TaxEvading!Seagull, Taxes, Waves, all hail to the seagulls!, beach, feathers - Freeform, i apologise for nothing, in PaintShop Pro, my first ever seagull drawing, no tax due, not much of anything really, original inuit larus argentatus smithsonianus character, original larus smithsonianus character, original male Inuit herring gull, original male inuit larus argentatus smithsonianus character, original male inuit larus smithsonianus character, original male larus smithsonianus character, paper note, paper tax return, piece of paper, reddit, seabirds, seagull - Freeform, seagull fans forever!, seagulls - Freeform, seagulls don't file electronic tax returns, tagging is hard work, tax information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtrenalWinterheart/pseuds/KtrenalWinterheart
Summary: A seagull contemplates a tax return.





	Overtagged Seagull Completing A Tax Return (Or Possibly About To Eat The Tax Return)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



> Inspired by all the wonderful seagull drabbles written by the lovely folks from /r/Fanfiction!


End file.
